


Small Comforts

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Rocket was almost to used to sleeping with Thor. Almost.





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Rocket didn't question it anymore. The first time Thor suggested they go to bed together, Rocket had laughed in his face. Literally doubled over, the notion was so ridiculous. When Thor didn't join him in his laughter, to indicate, yes, it had all been a very funny joke, Rocket realized he was _serious_.

"Come on, I'm a _thing_ and you're a..." Rocket had been a loss for words for what Thor was. He just sort of motioned at him, like, look at your ridiculous body. He was a god, and not the universe destroying kind. He was powerful and kind, and beautiful, and every single thing Rocket wasn't.

"We're all things, Rabbit," Thor had replied simply, his fingers brushing behind Rocket's ear. Rocket couldn't argue with him. Well, he could have, but chose not to. High road and all of that, but mostly he figured this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. There was nothing else to lose, so why the hell not?

Except it wasn't just once. It kept happening, and now Rocket was almost used to it. Almost. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to watching Thor strip out of his clothes, his cock already filling in anticipation of what was to come, before stretching out on the bed, and waiting for Rocket to join him, idly touching himself.

Rocket scrambled out of his clothes and climbed up on to the bed and took in the god before him. Thor was hard, and not just his dick. His entire body was sculpted to perfection, hard and lean, except for his mouth. His mouth was soft, his tongue was wetting his lower lip as he gazed at Rocket with such unabashed lust, it made Rocket aware of his body in a way he usually avoided. Thor tucked both of his hands under the back of his head to give Rocket free reign.

Thor's body was like a playground, and Rocket could have run of the expanse of it. He moved between Thor's legs, nuzzling his face along Thor's balls, and above him, he could hear a noise of pleasure. Rocket nibbled gently at the soft skin, this time earning a groan and a slight arch of Thor's back off the bed.

Rocket wasn't one for the tease, so he crawled up onto Thor's body, settling himself on the narrow hips to getting a better look at the cock in front of him. It was thick, slightly curved, and it seem to respond to him every time Rocket so much as breathed on it.

He couldn't get his mouth around the girth of Thor's cock. His narrow snout just didn't allow for it, no matter the desire to swallow the damn thing down. Instead, he ran his tongue over the head, tasting the saltiness of Thor's precome that beaded in the slit. Below him, Thor trembled. Rocket ran his hands down the length, tracing over the bulging veins.

Rocket was growing hard, his little cock poking upwards, and he leaned forward to rub himself against Thor's dick, bowing his head to run his rough tongue over the head again. Thor shuddered.

"C'mere, Rabbit," Thor mumbled, wrapping a hand around Rocket's midsection and pulling him backward, dragging Rocket up his toros until Rocket was sitting nearly at Thor's throat. His body was easily maneuvered by Thor, lifting his hips, fingers brushing through his tail as he lifted it out of the way.

A beat passed, and Rocket had a sudden understanding of what Thor wanted to do to him. He twisted around to get a look at Thor's face. "Are you _crazy_?"

Thor raised his eyebrows. "Do you not want me to?"

"No, I do, I -- why do you want to do this?"

"I desire you. I wish to bring you pleasure."

Well, that was a clear enough answer, and Rocket probably should have gone along with it, but instead he pushed further. "And what do you get out of it? What are you getting out of any of this?"

Thor smiled. "I like the way you feel. Tell me no and I'll stop."

Rocket sort of lost the ability to form words. Only two rattled around in his brain. "Don't stop."

"I knew you'd come around."

Rocket hissed, his claws digging into Thor's skin as he felt the first swipe of Thor's tongue across his asshole. It was warm, and soft, like the rest of his mouth and it made Rocket's tail twitch across the upper half of Thor's face. Behind him, he could hear a throaty chuckle before Thor made another pass with his tongue, this time dragging it slower.

"Fucking hell," Rocket muttered as his entire body shuddered. He left little red scratch marks across Thor's ribs, one streaking bright red with fresh blood as Thor's tongue swirled against him. He could see Thor's dick, dark red and straining, the slit filled again with precome, that was now dripping onto Thor's stomach.

Thor reached his hand around to Rocket's front, capturing his small, erect cock between two huge fingers. He stroked it, more like a vibration from his fingers than an actual upward motion, but it sent shocks up Rocket's spine. He let out a growl, his claws scraping helplessly against Thor's skin. He was helpless, caught between Thor's hand and his mouth, the tip of his tongue working circles around Rocket's asshole, then pushing hard against it.

Rocket tensed, his entire body locked up, as he came, spilling hot all over Thor's fingers and his chest. He slumped forward some, but Thor was still mouthing at his ass, though slower now. He moved his hand from between Rocket's legs and it went down to his own cock. It only took a couple powerful strokes of his hand before he came, his moans vibrating through Rocket's body, his come splattering against his torso.

Limply, Rocket rolled off Thor and onto the soft mattress. "You got a dirty mouth, you know that? Literally. You don't know where that ass has been."

Thor chuckled and turned onto his side so he could bury his face in Rocket's stomach. The weight of him was comforting, like being cradled by a couple of large, warm guns. "I value your companionship, Rabbit," he mumbled, his words muffled from the mouthful of fur.

Rocket brought his hands to the top of Thor's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Thor made a deep, satisfied noise, like a rumble of thunder from deep within his chest.

"Yeah, well, we've established that you're crazy."

"Stay with me," Thor replied, his arm wrapping slightly tighter around Rocket's body. He didn't sound cheerful or amused anymore. He sounded sad. Rocket knew that sadness. It was what kept them together. They were a couple of guys with dead families. They both needed the distraction. They had to take small comforts where they could get them.

Rocket gripped Thor's hair and tugged on it. "I'm not going anywhere."

There wasn't anywhere else to go.


End file.
